gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 184
Introduction The hidden characters start fighting between each other, and all of them are surprised that although Kondo is naked his rank is still the same. Tae kicks Kondo, and Kagura joins Diamond, turning the fight into a "war of sexes". Kondo pretends to join the Diamond group only to reduce their rank with his embarrassing actions, and Kagura and Okita start dressing him with formal and informal clothes, respectively. When Sachan and Tsukuyo argue about their reasons to fight, Elizabeth and Sadaharu join forces to attack Diamond. Hasegawa then helps Gintoki and Shinpachi to discover the one who created the war was Yamazaki. Having pretended he was attacked, Yamazaki's trick made all the characters fight between each other to reduce their ranks, but Shinpachi convinces him the only important thing is that they can recognize themselves they are important. After that, Shinpachi and Yamazaki's rank become number one, and the other characters toss them in celebration only to throw them out of the building. Plot The ranking battle comences. The ending theme is used as the opening theme, complete with the rankings. Sougo has Shinpachi at swordpoint, he accuses him of being the culprit, Gintoki saves him by pulling down Sougo’s pants but he’s another pair of wearing boxer shorts, Kondo comes to help Sougo by pulling down Gintoki’s pants but he’s wearing a loincloth, Kagura comes to help Gintoki and pulls down Kondo’s pants, he’s not wearing any pants to begin with. His rank doesn’t drop as no one cares since he hasn’t worn pants countless times. Otae appears and kicks him in the groin and into the cieling, the rest of Diamond Perfume arrive and do a dance routine. Kagura joins them changing their rank to no.6. Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Sougo band together. Katsura and Hijikata appear and restrain Kyuubei and Otae. Katsura wants to take out Kyuubei since their characters are too similar. Otae accuses them of being mere ripoffs of historical figures to which they reply that she’ll never understand their pain, upon this they form a temporary truce. Katsura’s handcuffs break and he attacks Kyuubei with his bombs. They tell each other that they should change their characters. Since neither intends to do so they leap into battle with Katsura yelling “let’s party”. Hijikata fights Otae, and she makes a joke about how Kazuya Nakai is his voice actor. Hijikata is fighting for Kondo’s dignity, but he attacks him having joined Diamond Perfume. Kagura and Sougo fight and her rank lowers but then jumps up to no.12. This is due to Kondo dancing with no pants on as he intends to destroy Diamond Perfume from the inside he then strips naked intending to further lower his rank. Sougo tries to lower his rank and Kagura tries to raise it. Meanwhile Gintoki and Shinpachi are up against Tsukuyo and Saachan, they have a disagreement as Tsukuyo doesn’t care about the character rankings. Elizabeth and Sadaharu show up and knock them both out in badass costumes with the “I AM SHOCK” background music. Gintoki and Shinpachi’s ranks go into the 200s, Hasegawa crawls to them and tells them the truth. They then meet a cloaked figure, Yamazaki he was behind this and pitted everyone against each other as their ranks would be lowered, Shinpachi hits him and talks about how he was proud of his position after listening to Yamazaki in the previous episodes. Everyone appears before them to congratulate them as they’re both no.1 now, they then throw them off the roof. Full opening theme as the ending theme with a countdown of moments from the characters at their ranks. Characters *Shimura Shinpachi (main character) *Okita Sougo *Sakata Gintoki *Kondou Isao *Kagura *Shimura Tae *Sarutobi Ayame *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Tsukuyo *Hijikata Toushirou *Katsura Kotarou *Sadaharu *Elizabeth *Hasegawa Taizou *Yamazaki Sagaru Trivia *Hijikata Toushirou is voiced by Masamune's seiyuu, Nakai Kazuya. *SenBasa reference is Katsura and he's voiced by Ishida Akira, who also plays Sengoku Basara's cunning Takenaka Hanbee. *Historical figure Date Masamune as portrayed in the game "BASARA". *A group of main girls, Tsukuyo, Tae, Kagura, Sarutobi Ayame, and Kyuubei created a group called Diamond Perfume, parodying the Japanese band Perfume. By creating the group, they all gained the same ranking as the highest ranked person. Doing this, they attempted to make other high ranking characters join their group. *They said they can all be first place together. Gintoki responds with a joke about about the similarity to this idea and Instrumentality. Category:Episodes